


Sorry Doesn't Cut It

by HannaBobanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Keith, Cream Pie, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Everything is one hundred percent consensual, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Overstimulation, Top Lance (Voltron), face fucking, they have a healthy relationship no worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBobanna/pseuds/HannaBobanna
Summary: Keith is reckless during a mission and Lance has had enough. His boyfriend must be taught a lesson.





	Sorry Doesn't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhippersnatchSnugglesnatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippersnatchSnugglesnatch/gifts).



> My first one shot on Ao3, aay. Of course it's going to be porn BAHAHA

Keith liked it rough. 

This was not something new, nor was it particularly surprising. Keith did everything roughly- it’s no wonder his sex is a reflection of that. This, however, was different. Almost scary to an extent. He bites into lips already chewed raw and blistered cherry red and his eyes roll back. Have mercy, he thinks with a shudder. 

Getting into the situation he was currently in happened purely by accident. It was a normal mission, only slightly different as this time it required Lance to be on higher ground in order to take out a droid general Coran’s been targeting whilst Keith and the rest of the paladins act as a distraction. Even that wasn’t really too unusual so he doesn’t know why he fucked up so hard. All he had to do was be patient. 

Patience yields focus. Yeah, right. 

He slashed away easily at the seemingly endless Galran soldiers. There was a sea of them so yeah, it was maybe a little hard to get a barring of his surroundings that didn't consist of the constant hacking of his enemies. And yes, maybe he wasn’t focused on his own well being so much as he was covering everyone else. 

That doesn’t mean he was purposely trying to sabotage himself though. So, when Keith makes a side step and finds himself standing in front of the very person Lance was trying to take out- well. It doesn’t go too good. Lance is yelling over the coms, Keith get the fuck out of the way you absolute dipshit! And a beam coming straight from Lance’s Bayard is shattering his armor and piercing through his side. 

Which wouldn’t have been that bad, really, had it not grazed his left lung. Fucking shit, oh my god, someone get Keith back to the castle! Is the last thing he hears as falls to the ground and his vision fades. What a shitty way to die, he thinks with a pained frown. Shot by your boyfriend on accident. 

The good news? Hernun, the droid Lance was ordered to take down, did end up getting hit by the same blow. He wasn’t so lucky and his stomach was punctured. Hernun didn’t make it, to make a long story short. Oh, and Keith didn’t end up dying so that’s the bright side of this shit show. The bad news? He spent an entire week in a healing pod. Keith was conscious for half of it too, unable to open his eyes but able to hear. 

Lance was not happy with him if the curses in Spanish were anything to go by. Lance never speaks Spanish unless he’s feeling overwhelmingly emotional. It makes him homesick, he said. And it makes him feel lonely because he’s the only one out here that can speak his native tongue. 

So Lance speaking Spanish with such ferocity? It’s terrifying. He almost didn’t want to come out of the damn pod in fear of the lecture he was going to get but...he knew Lance. He’d yell for a little while and then they’d hug and make up and move on with their lives. 

That’s not how it was though. Not at all. 

No, he’s falling out of the pod and everyone’s waiting outside but Lance. He eats his food goo, chats with everyone for a few minutes, and then stumbles down the hallways to his and Lance’s shared bedroom. There, his boyfriend is reclining silently on the bed, he back pressed against the wall and his arms crossed with a pinched expression.

Lance is pissed. He doesn’t even look at him. Keith frowns and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little bit. 

“...Babe?”

Nothing. Keith shuffles forward. 

“...Lance? Hey man, I’m so-”

“No.” Lance cuts him off. Keith blinks. 

“No?”

“No, sorry isn’t going to cut it.” And like that, Lance has hopped up out of the bed and has grabbed Keith by the shoulders. He pushes him until his back hits the door roughly. Keith grunts, but he’s not scared of being hit or anything. Lance isn’t like that even if this is different, a far cry from the usually too gentle Lance McClain. 

“La-” 

“Do you just not fucking care about yourself, Keith?” There’s a desperate edge to his voice. 

“It’s not a big deal Lance, really. I’m fine! The mission was fine. Everything is fine, okay?” He tries to move his arms but Lance’s grip tightens. Hard. 

“No, it’s really not, pinche pendejo. Fuck. I could have killed you!” His head comes down and rests atop of Keith’s. “You would have been dead and it would have been my fault.” 

“Lance…” He sighs contently at the gentleness but the moment he does Lance is moving away and bending down to where his mouth is next to his ear.

“Safe word is dolor. If you can’t speak it’s three head shakes. Otherwise, you do as I say with no questions and don’t speak unless I tell you too. Understand?” He growls. The harsh breath against his inner lobe sends heat pooling down into his groin. 

“What-” Lance’s long fingers come to grip his chin roughly.

“Understand?” He repeats, fire in his normally soft eyes. He’s so confused but he does know that when Lance gets like this he means business. 

“Yes, yes. I understand.” Suddenly he’s being hoisted up and tossed onto the bed. Lance rummages around in their nightstand and pulls out his sleeping mask. Apprehension bubbles in his stomach as Lance makes his way over to him and leans over. The fabric is soft and sight cancelling when he slips it around the other’s head and ties it into a tight knot.

Has Lance failed to notice that he’s still in the pod suit? He wonders, but his thoughts are cut off when Lance grabs his wrists and pulls them together. A second goes by, there’s the sound of rustling, and then they’re being bound together. Keith tugs and finds that the rope is connected to something else, leaving him unable to move his upper body without struggle. “Remember, three head shakes.” Lance reminds, voice still cold. Keith nods weakly.

He hears the clinking of a belt being undone and the slide of pants falling off of toned legs. There’s weight on his chest and warmth at his sides- his upper body is being straddled. There’s another momentary pause and then pressure at his lips. Keith recognizes the heady smell of Lance’s arousal and the feeling of his tip, bulbous and wet from precum. Without qualm, he unlocks his jaw and Lance is sliding into his mouth. 

Fingers intertwine in his long hair, tugging him forward. His cock slips even further into his warm, wet canal, hitting the back of his throat. “You,” Lance begins. He pulls back only to move forward once again. “Are the most reckless person I have ever met in my life.” Every few words are punctuated with a sharp thrust. Spit leaks from the corner of his mouth and he gags as more of his thick length makes its way down his throat. 

Three head shakes and Lance will stop. Just three, he thinks, but he can’t bring himself to do it. There’s just something so...gratifying about having his throat fucked like its his ass and not where he literally breathes. 

His mouth becomes empty once more. Keith coughs, catching his breath before being filled all over again. This cycle repeats itself so many times until finally, finally, Lance is tugging his head and all eight inches of him is forced down his throat. Keith’s nose is pushed against Lance’s trimmed and tidy curls. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he chokes violently as the other’s dick twitches and pulses down his throat. He can feel more than taste the ropes of cum coating the inside of his throat. 

Lance holds him there for a second longer and then lets go of his head. Keith falls back into the pillows, coughing and gagging and fucking sobbing like a child. 

“Dolor?” Lance asks, the slight concern betraying his nonchalant and mean facade. Keith shakes his head no once and that’s all Lance needs to start continuing. 

The bed creaks as Lance moves down Keith’s body, stopping only when he reaches his crotch. 

Which is still covered, by the way. With an entire body suit. One of Lance’s hand grip Keith’s hip, pushing him up long enough for him to cram a pillow underneath him. One heartbeat later and he’s twisting the fabric of the pod suit and rips it right at the seam of his ass crack. Keith bites back a yelp as cold air hits his now bare cheeks. 

“Lance-” A sharp slap to his ass shuts him up and clogs his throat. He forgot the no talking rule. 

“No speaking.” He hisses. Wet fingers circle roughly around his entrance before two are being shoved in without preamble. 

“A-ah,” He twitches. Lance twists his fingers inside of his hole and scissors angrily. 

“Like that? You like having fingers shoved up your ass?” He tried to cross his legs out of instinct and embarrassment but they’re being flung and held apart again. Holy Quiznack, Lance has never been so dominant in bed. Always so pliant and soft with him, always trailing kisses on every inch of his skin. 

This? This is so detached. Keith loves and hates it all at the same time. 

A third finger is added, and then a fourth. Lance thrusts his fingers at an inhuman pace, hitting every single inch of his insides and stretching him wide enough to accommodate the monstrosity that is Lance’s dick. Four fingers is normal, he can take it. It doesn’t hurt. But for some reason, Keith wants to cry. 

He doesn’t. Of course not, that would be humiliating. 

Keith doesn’t notice the absence of the fingers because everything is so tingly down there, but he sure as hell feels it when Lance lines up and in one fluid motion everything is inside him for the second time. He whimpers, loudly. It’s too much all at once and he’s never felt so full and used before with Lance’s hips pressed flush against his ass. He can feel Lance’s heavy balls rest against the crack of his ass. 

“Please, please, ple-” His back arches as Lance pulls out and slams back in angrily. It makes a slapping sound echo as his balls slap him painfully. No talking, no talking, he reminds himself. 

“Bad boy,” Lance reprimands. “What a bad, selfish boy. You never listen, do you?” He thrusts sharply into him and his tip rams right into his prostate. White hot pleasure bursts through his veins and he screams. Lance seems to notice that he’s hit Keith’s spot and he doesn’t halt in his relentless speed. 

“Hngh,” Keith grunts and throws his head back. His balls tighten and he meets Lance’s brutal thrusts. It only takes a minute longer for cum to shoot like a rocket out of his cock. It goes far, covering his chest and he even feels wetness hit his chin. 

“Fuck, look at you. Covered in jizz. You wanna be full of it too?” 

“Y-yeah. Please.” 

And just like that, Lance releases again and shoots deep within Keith. His grip on his hips his painfully tight and Lance fucks him through his orgasm. Cum leaks out and is shoved back in, making a sloppy mess of his hole. 

Lance pulls out when he’s finally finished. His boyfriend leaves the bed and panic envelopes Keith. Is Lance going to leave him tied up and covered in a sticky mess? There’s mean and then there’s cruel. Surely Lance wouldn’t do something like that? His fear is calmed when a wet rag is pressed to the inside of his thigh. 

“How you feeling, darling?” Lance asks gently. So now he wants to be nice, huh? 

“Fine.” His voice is hoarse. “My back kind of hurts though.” And his wrists are chafing from tugging against ropes. Lance crawls up his body, undoes his binds, and pulls off the sleeping mask. 

He blinks. 

And then he realizes he’s crying. Shit. Lance looks guilty.

“Did I take it too far?” 

Keith throws his arms around Lance and pulls him into a hug. “No.” His voice breaks. “No, you were fine. I’m sorry for making you angry. I didn’t mean to get hit, I promise. I love you.”

“Hey, hey.” Lance coos and runs his hands through Keith’s tangled hair. “It’s okay, shh, I love you too.” 

And he holds him tightly like it was the last time they would ever see each other. He supposes that Lance thought it would be, and that it was his fault. Lance trembles and his shoulder is wet from the other's tears. 

“Never do that again, you hear me? Never.”

“I won’t. I’ll pay more attention.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Currently accepting requests! Message me over on tumblr @ aclassythot <3


End file.
